High School Reunion
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: AU. Ten years after Graduation it's time to PARTY!
1. Catching up with the Scoobies

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Sad but true.

Summery: AU: Ten years after Graduation, it's time for a Reunion.

Pairings: Bangel, W/O, X/C

New York City, New York

Willow Rosenberg Osborne grabbed her mail out of her mail box and walked into her home. There were two letters from Sunnydale, one was addressed to Oz and the other to herself. _Wonder what this is about._ She opened her letter and read.

Dear Miss Rosenberg

We are contacting you to invite you and a guest to the Sunnydale High School, class of 1999, ten year reunion. The reunion will be held on April 14th 2009, at the Bronze. Please RSVP to Jonathan Levenson at 4-14-616-0824 by April 2nd, 2009. We look forward to seeing you there.

Sincerely

The Sunnydale High School

Board of Directors

Willow folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope. _ Wow ten years already?_

After high school Willow attended Harvard in Boston, all the while keeping in touch with Oz who was living with the band in New York City. After graduating from Med School Oz proposed. Her parents had died three years after Willow graduated from High School.

Giles walked her down the aisle, Buffy and Cordelia were her brides maids. Xander and Devon we Oz's best men. That was two years ago and she hadn't seen any of the gang since. She exchanged letters with Buffy and Xander monthly and every once in a while she'd get one from Cordelia.

Willow looked over at the letter on the table. _I'll discuss it with Oz when he gets home from the studio._ She left the kitchen to take a shower.

San Francisco, California

Xander Harris entered his apartment as he sorted through the days mail. He stopped noticing one from Sunnydale. He tore through it and read quickly. _So, High School Reunion, huh?_

Xander hadn't seen Willow or Oz since their wedding two years ago. He saw Buffy, Giles, and Angel just last month, Cordelia and Wesley two months ago.

After graduation he stood in Sunnydale doing a bunch of odd jobs. He got into construction work and two years later was offered a job in San Francisco, working for the largest construction company in California. He now headed the San Francisco office and making great money.

Xander looked at the letter in his hands. _I'll call Buffy tomorrow and see if she's going._

Los Angeles, California

Cordelia walked into her apartment fiddling with the mail. She'd just got back from the office. Cordy was in the mist of tossing bills on the table when she noticed one from Sunnydale. She opened it and read. "Huh. Hey Dennis, I just got invited to my ten year high school reunion." She told her ghost.

Cordy hadn't seen Willow and Oz since their wedding two years ago. She'd seen Buffy and Giles two weeks ago, Xander two months ago and she worked with Angel and Wesley on a daily basis.

After graduation Cordy moved to LA to start her acting careet. That ended before it started and she ended up working with Angel as a Private Eye. The supernatural was pretty big in LA too. Wesley joined them soon after Doyle's death and soon a street fighter from downtown LA named Charles Gunn soon joined them.

Cordy looked at the paper for a while. "What do you think?" She asked Dennis.

A nearby pen floated above a piece of paper. The paper floated up and Cordy read it.

"Okay I'll go."

She put down the letter and went to make herself dinner.

Sunnydale, California

Angel walked into the mansion he shared with Buffy sorting through the mail.

After Buffy's graduation Angel had left and moved to LA. He started working as a private detective with a half demon named Doyle and Cordelia. After Doyle died, Wesley joined them and a street fighter named Charles Gunn.

Buffy and Angel got back together after Willow and Oz's wedding. Willow had continued studying magic and mixing it with the things she was learning at med- school. She anchored his soul to his body and Buffy moved in with him.

There was a letter for Buffy from the High School. He entered the kitchen to see Buffy at the table eating a yogurt. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Honey I'm home." He said with a smile.

"About time, I missed you." She told him.

"Honey it's four am. What are you doing up?" He asked as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a packet of blood.

"You know I can't sleep until you come home. Besides I just got home."

"Heavy slay night?" He asked popping a mug full of blood into the microwave.

"Sort of, Giles had me training which always take long when Spike is constantly commenting on my technique. Then a certain love of mine kept calling." She said with a smile. "I finally went patrolling with Spike at like one, killed five vamps and two demons."

Angel was in the middle of drinking and stopped. He looked at Buffy, worry clearly evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just minor cuts and bruises. You should see Spike though. He looks like crap. I sort of felt sorry for him. Up until he refused to let me help him home. Stubborn vamp."

Angel continued drinking. When he was done he washed out the mug. "Oh here. You have a letter from the High School." He told her handing her a letter.

"Huh." She opened it and read it quickly. When she was done she placed it on the table and got up to take a shower.

Angel just stood in the kitchen confused. He picked up the note and read. He placed it back on the table and went upstairs following his lover.

Angel walked into their bedroom. He removed his duster and hung it up in his closet. He took off his shoes and placed them with the others at the bottom of the closet. He tossed his socks down the laundry shoot along with his sweater.

Buffy walked into the bedroom to find Angel placing his chain on the dresser, clad in a wife beater and his black pants. _God he is so beautiful._

Angel felt Buffy's eyes watching him. He placed his chain on the dresser and turned to her. She was clad in a pink fuzzy towel, small beads of water running down her chest. _God she is so beautiful._

"So how was your day?" Buffy asked as she moved to her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts that said 'Angel' on the butt ad a matching tank top.

"Okay, killed three demons. No visions from the Powers and no upcoming prophecies of doom so all in all I'd call it a good one." He said grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom.


	2. Catching up with the Brits

The next afternoon Buffy entered the Magic Box. "Hey Giles." She called as she sat at the large round table.

"Good afternoon Buffy." He said sitting down besides her.

After Buffy blew up Sunnydale High School, Giles stayed in Sunnydale. Even though he technically wasn't Buffy's watcher anymore he stayed to help her. Her sophomore year at UC Sunnydale he bought the Magic Box.

After she graduated in 2003, he gave her a 'job' at the Magic Box. She spent most of her time in the back training room. He really wasn't paying her to do much work, move boxes, ring up sales, when needed. He gave her a $200 paycheck every week for her help.

After Willow and Oz' wedding in 2007 she and Angel had gotten back together. Buffy mostly kept vamp hours after that so she and Angel could spend time together and it proved to be helpful because she'd patrol until just before dawn. She'd come to the Magic Box mid-afternoon and train till dusk. Then patrol with Spike.

He hadn't seen Willow and Oz since their wedding three years ago. He'd seen Wesley just two weeks ago, Cordelia a week ago, Xander a month ago and Angel just the other day.

"So Buffy, I trust patrol was fruitful." He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Yup, five vamps and two demons. Nothing big."  
"Are you hurt?"

"Nope just a few cuts and bruises Spike on the other hand…"

"Hey, I'm just fine." Said a familiar British voice behind them.

Buffy and Giles turned to see Spike at the basement door.

Spike came back to Sunnydale back in fall of 1999. He was captured by an underground government instillation that hunted demons. They put a behavior modification chip in his head that shot electrical currents every time he intended to/or hit a human. After finding out he could harm demons, he joined Buffy.

Before he left, Xander made a tunnel leading from the main city tunnel system under the magic box into the Magic Box, with a lock so only Scoobies could use it.

"So slayer, watcher, how ya doin'?" He asked moving to sit on the latter behind them.

"Peachy." Buffy answered. "How 'bout you? Is lil Spikey all patched up after he got beat up?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Ha ha, Slayer, I told you last night dat I was fine, so sod off. Watcher is there any blood around here?" Spike asked turning toward the other British man in the room.

"Yes, I went to the butchers this morning."

"Thanks." Spike got up and went to the back room where there was a fridge full of blood, water and yogurt. Spike pulled out a bag and poured the blood into a mug and then returned to the front room popping it into the microwave. "So slayer, how's Peaches?" He asked removing the mug from the microwave.

"He's okay, not that you care." She said.

"Of course I care, that's my grandsire." He said in mock offense.

"Oh, please, none of that mattered to you before."

"Well, I had every reason to hate him. The bloody poof left us."

"He had a soul, that did you expect? For him to just continue on killing?"

"Fine, but that didn't mean he had to go join the good guys."

"Just like you didn't HAVE to, but you did." She replied with a smirk. "Also, you don't HAVE a soul, Angel does."

"Oh shut up."

"How is Angel doing in LA?" Giles asked. He needed to stop those two before it went further. They could act like such children sometimes.

Buffy turned to her watcher. "Good, he killed three demons last night. He says Cordy hasn't had a vision in a few days and Wesley hasn't uncovered any prophecies of doom, so all in all things are of the good." She told him.

"That's good." Giles looked at his ex charge as a thought occurred to him. "Buffy did you receive a letter from the High School?"

Buffy looked down at her hands and mumbled a "yes".

"Are you going to go?" He asked.

Buffy looked up, "I don't know. Really not in the mood to spend the night on the very ground that tried to swallow me for three years."

Giles looked at his slayer and decided to change the subject. "Why don't you two work out? There are some things I must do first." He said standing up.

Buffy and Spike nodded and set off for a day of sweat (Buffy anyways).

AN: Thanks to those who sent their reviews.

Buff

Buffycoo99

Vani xxx

Imzadi

AngelbuffyFluffin

Lizzy11120

Anj4eva091403

SlayaDevyn


	3. Ideas

Angel Investigations

Angel walked into the office just before sunset to see Cordelia and Wesley sitting behind the counter.

"Good night." He said to his employees.

Cordelia looked up at Angel and smiles before continuing to file her nails.

Wesley put up a hand and said hello, never taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

"Angel moved to his office and began to busy himself with paper work.

A few minute later Cordelia entered his office and sat down at the chair in front of him. "Did Buffy get the invite to our High School Reunion?"

Angel looked up. "Yeah, she did."

"Is she going?"

"I don't think so?"

"Why not?"  
"You know how much she hates thinking about High School. It did try to kill her for three years."

'It tried to kill us ALL for three years. I was nearly decapitated to be part of a whole bunch of girls."

"Cordy I know. It's just, Buffy still lives on the Hellmouth, she can't get away from it like the rest of you did."

"Hello, working for a vampire here. I didn't escape the uberevil either."

"Yeah but that was your choice. Buffy doesn't have that choice. She can't just turn her back on this."

"I guess you're right." It was silent for a minute then she spoke again. "Doesn't she want to see how all the people she saved turned out? I mean she blew up the school to save these people."

"You know Buffy. She wouldn't see it as all the people she saved. She'd noticed all the people that should have been there but weren't cause she couldn't or didn't save them."

"You know what? I don't care. You tell her that she is going whether she wants to or not, even if I have to drag her blonde butt over there." She said getting up and walking out.

Later that Night

Los Angeles

Cordy picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Xander, it's me Cordy."

"Hey Cor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Did you get the invite?"

"Yeah I was going to call you up."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just come down for the weekend to see Buffy and Giles. Maybe stop by LA to see you."

"You know what? That's not a bad idea. Xander you're a genius."

"I've often thought so myself... why now?"

"Well Angel told me that Buffy didn't want to go to the reunion cause she doesn't want to go back to the place that tried to kill her for three years. So I'm thinking why don't we have a Scooby Gang reunion right here at the hotel. I'll call Willow and OZ and we'll fix up the rooms here and throw a party in the lobby."

"That sounds good to me. I'm in."

"Great I'll call Willow and Oz tomorrow."

"You going to invite G-Man too right?"

"Of course dufus. I mean, he's like a father to us."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright I have to go. I'll call you later with the details."

"Okay Night Cordy."

"Night Xander."

Cordelia hung up her phone and walked into Angel's office. "We're having a party."

"Huh?" Angel asked looking up from his work.

"We are throwing a party." She said slower.

"Why? When? Where? And How much is it going to cost me?"

"Because I miss the gang. I still don't know. Here and you're paying for it."

"Cordy what the hell are you talking about?"

"I called Xander to see if he was going to go to the reunion. He said probably no but he'd come down to see us. So I thought why not have a Scooby Gang Reunion here in the Lobby. I figure we can set up a couple of other rooms and they could spend the weekend. What do you think?"

Angel sat in his chair thinking about it. Then he looked up at Cordelia. "I think it's the best idea you've ever had. Only thing is Buffy wont leave the hellmouth unattended for the whole weekend."

"She's not, Spike could watch the hellmouth." Once she'd said it she shook her head. "Never mind."

"How about we have it at the mansion. We could ask Gunn to keep an eye on things here. You, Spike and Wesley have your room. We could stick Willow and Oz into the other guest room and Xander could stay with you in your room." He finished with a smile.

"I hate you/" She said before storming out of his office.

"I love you too Cordy." He yelled at her retreating form.


	4. Buffy the Immortal Vampire Slayer?

Sunnydale California

4:00 am

Spike walked into the mansion carrying a pissed off slayer over his shoulder.

"Spike let me go!" Buffy hissed as she pounded on his back.

"Fine." He growled dropping her unceremoniously on the couch.

"Ouch. You big doof that hurt." She said as she tried to get up.

"No can do luv." He said pushing her back down onto the couch. "Angelus!" He yelled for his grandsire.

"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked coming down the stairs.

"Take care of your annoyingly stubborn wife." He said pointing toward Buffy.

"What happened?" Angel asked her as he moved toward her. She looked fine to him.

"Nothing! Spike's just being an idiot." She told her husband.

"Am I now?" He turned to his grandsire. "This bloody bint of yours nearly got herself killed." He said.

"What?" Angel roared. Buffy just glared at Spike.

"No I didn't I was doing my job." Buffy protested.

"No you weren't you were taking unnecessary risk, you stupid little bint."

"Will someone just tell me what the HELL happened!"

"We were out patrolling and got ambushed by 13 maybe 14 vamps. We fought and this girl gets knocked down. Didn't think much of it so I continue to fight thinking she can handle herself. I dust the vamp in front of me and see her struggling with a vamp. She goes to kick it, he grabs her foot and twist. Now I've seen and heard some pretty cringe worthy things but what I heard snap didn't sound good. So I dust the vamp and she's on the floor. I told her to stay down, there were only about four vamps I'd take care of them. But of course Buffy the Immortal Vampire Slayer over here will have none of it. I keep fighting then I hear struggling. I turn to see your wife punching a vamp, not to bad for someone with a hurt like hers. I turn back to my fight thinking she'll be okay. Dust the vamp in time to see Blondie here get punched to the floor. Vamp bout to suck her dry. When I dust the vamp and go to check her foot she punches me and decides she rather fuck up her foot more by walking here instead of letting me carrying her. So when she turned to leave she nearly fell. I caught her and carried her here. Bitch nearly smashed my spine to pieces with them lil fist of hers." Spike finished.

Angel turned to Buffy. "Have you lost your goddamned mind? What were you thinking?"

Buffy just glared at him. "I was thinking that I'm the slayer and my job description does not say sit there and let someone fight for me." She said getting up.

Angel pushed her back onto the couch. "You're not going anywhere." He turned to Spike. "First off thanks. Seconly call Giles and tell him to come here. Thirdly your staying here, there's blood in the fridge. Call Giles for me first though."

Spike nodded and went into the kitchen to heat up some blood and call Giles.

Angel turned to Buffy. "Buffy what's going on with you? You've been weird since yesterday. What's going on? Baby talk to me." He said pulling a stray hair from her face.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. Why did you have Spike call Giles?"

"Because you're going to need to get that checked out." He said pointing to her foot.

"Angel I'm fine. No need for a doctor. I'll be healed by tomorrow."

"Watcher's on his way." Spike said as he entered the room with a mug of blood.

"Thanks" Angel said to his childe.

"Yeah thanks." Buffy said sarcastically.

Angel bent down in front of his beloved and checks her foot. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly touching the quickly swelling part.

Buffy didn't say anything at first. She refused to let Spike know he was right. Angel pressed down harder. "Ow okay, okay yet it hurts. Damnit." She yelled kicking her husband in the chest.

As Angel slowly rose to his feet, Giles entered the mansion.

"Now what is going on?" Giles asked, still half asleep.

"Slayer here needs to see a doc." Spike said heading back into the kitchen for more blood.

"What happened?" Giles asked Angel going toward the two.

"Patrolling. Her foot may be broken." Angel told the watcher. " I need you to take her to a doctor."

"No problem."

"Spike open the garage door for Giles." He told his childe. Giles pull the car into the garage and I'll put Buffy in the car." He told the watcher.

Giles and Spike only nodded and did as he said.

Angel picked Buffy up. "Come one. Off you go."  
"I don't need to see a doctor, Angel." She said struggling to get out of his arms.

"Yes you do now stop fighting before I drop you on the floor. And don't fight with Giles either, just go, let them check you out. Oh and Buffy don't punch the doctor this time."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

Angel sighed heavily as he carried her to the garage._ She can be so stubborn._ Please just go. Put my unbeating heart at rest." He pleaded.

"Fine" Buffy said sighing.

Angel kissed her softly on her forehead and placed her in the car. "Thank you my beloved."


	5. Proposition

Three Hours Later

Angel was pacing the living room floor worridly. Spike had gone to sleep two hours ago and Giles and Buffy had been gone for about four. He hadn't heard anything yet on Buffy's condition and it was worrying him.

Spike came down the stairs clad in black jeans. He spotted his grandsire pacing the room and moved to sit on the couch. "You're gonna wear a hole in the damn floor." He informed his grandsire.

Angel snapped out of his retrieve and for the first time noticed that his grandchilde had returned.

"I could feel your worry all the way upstairs." Spike told him.

"Sorry." Angel mumbled sitting down on the chair across from Spike.

They both just sat there in silence. Suddenly the door opened and Buffy came in on crutches with a nice cast on her foot. Spike and Angel jumped up at the sight of her. Angel rushing over to help her to the couch. "What happened?"

"She has a broken foot. She's to stay off it for a month. Oh and here are her pills. Three times a day, after a meal with water for two weeks." Giles told them as he placed the bottle of pills on the table.

"Told you it was broken." Spike said smugly.

"Shut up." She snapped.

Spike placed his hand over his heart. "You slash me with your words." He said with mock hurt.

"Spike! Shut Up!" Angel growled.

Spike did as he was told.

Angle looked up at Giles. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll come to check on her after you leave for LA, just give me a call." He told the vampire.

"I don't think I'm going. I'll call Cordy and Wesley this afternoon, se if anything major is going on, if not I'll stay here." Angel replied moving to his beloved, who was seated on the couch next to Spike, her leg extended atop Spikes.

"Of course. Well let me know. I'll take me leave now. Take care Buffy. Goodbye Angel, Spike."

"Bye Giles." Buffy said, Angel and Spike only nodding.

"Okay up. Time to sleep." Angel said.

"I'm not tired." Buffy pouted.

"Don't care. You are going upstairs and you are going to sleep." Angel said sternly.

"Fine. You going to carry me?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Come on." He said picking her up. Spike followed them, grabbing the bottle of pills. Once upstairs he put the pills on Angel's nightstand and then left to his room.

Angel helped Buffy change and tucked her in to bed. He walked out of the room and down to see hi childe. Angel knocked on the door and entered when he heard a "come in" being mumbled.

"Spike you up?"

"No I'm just talking in my sleep." He answered back rudely. "What do you want?"

"To thank you. You could have left Buffy for dead and you didn't. You brought her back her." He said.

Spike sat up in his bed and looked at his grandsire. "No reason I shouldn't have helped her. No matter how annoying she is, I like her. She's spunky. Besides, if she died who would I bicker with?"

Angel nodded. "Either way, thanks."

"No problem. Now, why are you really here?"

"To say thanks." Angel replied confused.

"Don't lie, that's not all you came here to say."

"You're right." Angel sighed moving to sit in the chair across the room. "I need your help."

"On what?"

"A few things. I'll pay you."  
"Has potential. SO what do you need?"

"Well help with Buffy. If I have to go to LA later I need you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she takes her pills and stays off her feet."

"No problem. I'll do that for free. Unless she resorts to violence, then I'll have to charge. After all I can't defend myself."

"Of course."

"What else?"

"Patrol. With Buffy out of commission the Hellmouth needs someone to watch things. I don't want Giles to get hurt."

"Again no problem. I do that every night."

"Thanks." Angel said as he stood up.

"That it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm tired and I'll need all the sleep I can get if I have to stay with the slayer all night." Spike said as he laid back down.

"Yeah I could use some sleep too. Night."  
"Morning." Spike said with a grin.

"Not for us." He said leaving the room.


	6. Bat Signal

Angel called Cordelia at three in the afternoon and she told him everything was okay. She told him that she'd called Willow who loved the idea of a party. They agreed to have it in two weeks because Willow had vacation time. She and Oz would be in California for two weeks.

After Angel hung up he went to make himself something to eat, when Spike came down.

"What are you doing up?" The blonde asked.

"Restless."

"You always were a weird vamp." He said with a chuckle, Angel soon joined in.

"You're one to talk. Food?" Angel offered.

Spike nodded and sat down at the counter. When the microwave beeped, Angel placed the mug in front of his childe. They ate in silence.

"How's the Slayer?" Spike asked as he washed out their mugs.

"Good. She's tired. Hasn't woke since I put her to bed at seven.

"Must be uncomfortable with that cast." He mused.

"I wouldn't know."

"Nor I, but I know how hard it's gonna be for her." He replied remembering the time he was stuck in a wheelchair for months.

"yeah it will. You know Buffy…"  
"No. I don't." Buffy interrupted.

Angel and Spike turned to see her leaning on the door frame holding her crutches. She was clad in tiny black shorts and a blood red tank top that said 'Devil Child'.

"I was just saying that this will be hard for you because you hate sitting around doing nothing." Angel explained. "Want breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm starved." She said moving to sit at the table. Spike pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to eat?" Angel asked moving to the refrigerator.

"Um…pancakes and sausage." She said sitting down at the table.

"Okay." HE said pulling out the ingredients from the fridge. "So how was your sleep?"

"Horrible. I hate this damn thing." She complained. "I hate not being able to walk on my own."

"I know you do, but you're going to have to deal with it until you can walk again." Angel said softly as he placed her food in front of her.

"But what am I going to do? Who's going to patrol for me?"

"Spike said he'd do it."

Buffy choked on her food. She slowly looked up at Spike. He was nodding. "And you went mental when?" She asked looking back up at her love.

"Hey I'm doing you a favor here luv, the least you could do is show a bit of gratitude." Spike told her.

"You're right. Thank you Spike." Spike just looked at her as though she'd just grown another head. She never thanked him, unless she was forced to. Angel was just as shocked. Buffy looked up and saw their shocked faces. "I think it's something in those med's." She said and continued to eat.

After a late breakfast Spike, Angel and Buffy at in he living room watching tv. They were watching Cops when the phone rung. Angel picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Angel."

"Hey Co. What's up?"

"Vision."

"You okay?"  
"Been better. Anyways we need you."

"What happened?"

"Big demon. Big massacre. Need help."

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good bye."

Buffy and Spike turned to looked at Angel once he'd hung up the phone.


End file.
